


Names

by SmokyCinnamonRoll



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, POV Second Person, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokyCinnamonRoll/pseuds/SmokyCinnamonRoll
Summary: (it's set in second person. i'm not really sure why.)The Doctor prefers knowing the names, rather than not knowing. He just doesn't know if it's better that way.





	Names

The Doctor Donna.  
That name was new. There were older ones, all over, of course, but the new one stood out. And you hadn't even killed her, not technically, anyways. Just... almost killed her. you'd made it so that if he ever stayed, said the wrong thing, or even caused some new alien problem near her, she'd die.  
The second time, anyways. You were pretty sure of that.  
That reminded you of the first two, what you'd almost hoped would be the only two names.  
David Llwellyn, and The Major.  
The last one had known the names, but never bothered making such a permanent note of them. He was too busy after Rose, a lot of the time. Now that you thought about it, he'd still done it, but not as much as you. You can't decide whether that's worrying or not.  
He was also less willing to have any physical contact than you. You've since decided that's better than having two words that can ruin your day.  
You look at the name again, and wonder if there's anything you can do to stop. You know what the answer is, but you hope that the next one is better. Maybe if you ever meet him, you'll ask. It's not as if you'd remember much, anyways.  
Then it occurs to you that it hurts, the tardis has landed somewhere, and someone's knocking on the door.  
That's motivation enough to get up.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something I wrote because I couldn't work on a different story. What's going on is up to you, so make of it what you will.  
> (Please let me know if there's any tags I should add or anything I'm not doing right! ty :] )


End file.
